Howard L. Bridget
Howard L. Bridget is the current the head of the L. Bridget family and one of the head-staff of the Chevalier. Background Howard L. Bridget is the husband of Olivia L. Bridget. He is the father of Violet L. Bridget and Louis L. Bridget by his lawful wife and Satellizer L. Bridget by his mistress, Noelle Alongrutch. In Freezing: Zero, he was already the head of the L. Bridget Family and a very powerful man at the age of eighteen. He and Olivia were already dating at the time. How and when he met Noelle has not been revealed. He was responsible for having six of Kazuha Aoi's Heroic Stigmata implanted into Satellizer despite her low compatibility rate. He was also a supporter of the E-Pandora Project. Appearance Like all the members of the L. Bridget Family, Howard has blond hair. He bore a strong resemblance to his son, Louis, in his youth. In his current age, he has full facial hair. Personality Howard is a very intimidating man and is quite professional when dealing with members of the Chevalier and particularly, Gengo Aoi. As a powerful business man, he does everything he can to make sure that his deals and investments will turn out for the best. In his younger days, he displayed a level of arrogance and disrespect. At a personal level, not much has been revealed about him. His relationship with his wife or mistress is still unclear but he does seem to get along with Olivia. However, he does care for his children and asks about them. He also does not take lightly any threat that comes to them as shown when he had Satellizer looked after from behind the scenes when she was in the Alaska Base. Story E-Pandora Project Arc Howard is with his wife, Olivia, in the L Bridget Mansion. Sitting before a fire, his wife offers him some exotic tea. He asks Olivia purely out of the blue about the wellbeing of his children. Olivia immediately answers that both Violet and Louis are doing well. Howard follows up by asking about Satellizer. This would later prompt Olivia to call the said girl. Later on in his office, his assistant gives him word of the Mably Family's near collapse and is given the advice of pulling Satellizer out of the Project. Instead, he orders to simply have Satellizer watched over for the time being. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc Though not really making an appearance, he hears new of a possible rebellion taking place in the Alaska Base. Concerned for Satellizer, he sends an Investigation Team with Gengo, Su-na Lee, Louis and Holly as notable members. 11th Nova Clash Arc When Louis and Holly detain Marks Spencer, they mention indirectly to the Chevalier head that Howard was no different than him and only went against him for the sake of Satellizer. As chaos reigns in the Alaska Base, he orders his assistant to call Gengo immediately. He is informed that Gengo is currently unavailable which causes him to lose his cool and yells that he does not want to see his daughter killed. Valkyrie Introduction Arc To be added Relationships Louis L. Bridget *Louis L. Bridget is the only son of Howard. How he treats Louis is yet to be revealed since Howard has never been interacting with any of his children. It is likely that he does not know of what Louis has done to Satellizer in the past. Violet L. Bridget *Violet is the eldest daughter of Howard. It is unclear how he treats her exactly but Violet seems to hold no kind of ill-feelings towards him. She, too, has never been seen interacting with Howard. Satellizer L. Bridget *Satellizer is the youngest daughter of Howard. He cares deeply for her just as he does for his other children. Howard used his power to have six Heroic Stigmata implanted into her. Like most of the L. Bridget siblings, she has never been seen interacting with Howard. Olivia L. Bridget *They appear to have known each other since they were young adults. It in unclear how Olivia acted towards him when Howard's infidelity was revealed. But they seem to be in good terms and must have reconciled. Noelle Alongrutch *Noelle is Howard's mistress. Little is known as to how they met. Being his mistress, Howard may have not held her as high regards as he holds his wife or Stella. Gengo Aoi *Business affiliation partner. Trivia References Category:Character Category:Chevalier